


Exclamação

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chovia, e ele corria em direção a Lucas. (escrita em junho/2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclamação

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca aconteceu realmente, é tudo fruto da minha imaginação. Inspirada na canção 'A Exclamação', da banda gaúcha Superguidis.

A chuva caía copiosamente há dias; o céu permanecia iluminado por um sol pálido e tristemente permeado dos tons mais carregados de cinza que já presenciara. Chovia de forma interminável, inesgotável, como se a água ameaçasse arrastar para longe tudo o que existia ali: todos os prédios e casas e carros, todas as pessoas que se escondiam debaixo das marquises e dos toldos esperando o momento em que esta pararia de cair.

Todos se escondiam, mas alguém estava disposto a desafiá-la.

Naquele dia, debaixo daquela tempestade, Bruno corria. Corria livremente, dando pulos, chacoalhando os cabelos encaracolados, se afastando cada vez mais de qualquer arrependimento que pudesse surgir debaixo dos passos rápidos. Deixava de se preocupar com todo o resto a cada segundo passado; não se importava se pegaria um resfriado ou acordaria doente no dia seguinte, nem se teria uma dor de garganta que o faria mal-humorado. Dedicava apenas uma pequena parte de seus pensamentos ao resto, parte essa tão pequena que o ruído das gotas caindo era suficiente para afogá-lo.

Chovia, e cada fibra sua se concentrava em um único objetivo.

Chovia, e ele corria em direção a Lucas.

Bastava uma mínima lembrança do outro para que abrisse um sorriso; bastava a menor das memórias ou das sentenças trocadas para que o riso brotasse de seus lábios sem esforço, quente e vivo como o sentimento que o impulsionava adiante. A espera por momentos como aquele se tornara a tarefa mais árdua que lhe fora cabida; se o sentimento era responsável pelo movimento incessante, a urgência doída do querer próximo queimava dentro de si como o combustível mais potente que poderia existir. Tudo desencadeado por uma fagulha de esperança; tudo desenrolado após a ligação que tirara sua rotina dos eixos.

Lucas estava de volta.

Se Lucas retornara, então, o encontro era mais do que necessário.

Era natural como a chuva que caía.

Seguia o fio invisível por ruas vazias e calçadas esburacadas, por esquinas e vielas estreitas, pelo labirinto daquela cidade cinzenta que de repente se tornara tão luminosa. Segurava-o com firmeza entre os dedos molhados, confiante de que o caminho traçado por este o levaria infalivelmente ao destino tão esperado, e corria. A confiança no encontro com Lucas permanecia ao seu lado, inabalável e incontrolável, correndo quase tão velozmente quanto ele; a mesma confiança feita de matéria frágil e transparente que quase sumira durante longos dias de espera e receio se reforçara novamente no momento em que o telefone tocara.

Desde então, só sabia correr.

Virou a última esquina e seguiu em frente, os passos ecoando pela rua quase vazia, a euforia escorrendo de dentro do coração e transbordando por todos os lados. Era uma questão de passos até que chegasse ao prédio; era apenas uma questão de vencer o metro mais longo do caminho mais tortuoso que já percorrera. Em um instante de desespero, em um momento onde as nuvens desfizeram a última nesga de luz e afundaram a noite dentro do dia, pensou que não seria capaz de chegar. Pensou se não teria entendido tudo errado, se o que sentia não teria tornado tudo tão turvo e confuso que enxergava o que queria e não o que devia em tudo o que dizia respeito ao outro.

Começara aquela travessia de forma abrupta e de forma abrupta ela terminava. Não fora uma travessia fácil: fora uma travessia que não abarcava apenas os minutos de abandono desenfreado pelas ruas de São Paulo, mas uma travessia começada numa tarde tão parecida com aquela, tão cinza, tão cheia de lugares comuns e tão fácil de ser esquecida se fosse uma tarde como qualquer outra. Seus detalhes eram nítidos demais para desaparecerem, no entanto, perfeitamente enfileirados, perfeitamente preservados, perfeitamente vivos. E daquele jeito mesmo, embalado por tudo o que não podia deixar para trás, deu passo após passo. Passos e mais passos se acumularam em dias, em semanas, em meses, em períodos de separação involuntária e reencontros breves demais para serem aproveitados plenamente. Acumularam-se, estenderam-se, viraram travessia.

E aquela travessia o levara até ali.

Aquele fim de tarde, aquela chuva sem fim, aquele momento.

Era o momento pelo qual esperaria o quanto fosse preciso.

Tendo chegado, Bruno já não andava mais pelo chão ladrilhado ou cruzava o hall de entrada para cá e para lá na espera impaciente pelo elevador. Já não se via adentrando o cubículo escuro e apertando o botão correspondente ao oitavo andar como se toda a certeza do mundo se concentrasse naquela simples ação ou tamborilando os dedos na superfície lisa da parede; estava, na verdade, transpondo aquele abismo sinuoso que ainda o separava de Lucas, um abismo por vezes mais mental do que realmente físico, mas igualmente intimidante. Sua trajetória de ascensão era branda, diferente da trepidação dos minutos anteriores; era fluída, dilacerando a escuridão e a ansiedade a cada segundo, e era firme, enraizada na certeza de que transpunha aquele vácuo pela última vez.

Desceu do elevador; a porta já estava entreaberta, sinal de que sua presença também era aguardada. Imaginara muitas situações nos dias em que passara com a solidão como única companheira; inventara momentos e cenas na tentativa de manter o outro por perto, ainda que imaginariamente, e dedicara atenção especial ao momento do reencontro: os ondes e comos e porquês o mantinham alerta, ainda que com o coração pesado de saudade, e só assim agüentava a espera. Não surpreendentemente, não fora capaz de antever certas coisas. A chuva certamente não fazia parte de seus planos, assim como o percurso acidentado que tomara e o fôlego que lhe faltara assim que colocou os olhos em Lucas novamente, mas nada poderia tê-lo preparado para a forma como fora abraçado.

Abraçaram-se de pronto, sem susto, sem maiores delongas. Palavras não fariam jus à carga de significado daquele reencontro para ambos; inconscientemente, escolheram deixar que o silêncio e as ações falassem por si só, como se fora a coisa mais natural do mundo. Lucas o trouxe para perto, o peito se levantando ofegante ao sentir a umidade fria do corpo de Bruno ardendo contra sua própria pele. Sorriu meio sem jeito, meio maravilhado enquanto estreitava o abraço e enroscava os dedos nos cabelos cacheados, quase como se também não acreditasse na realidade em que de repente se via; era Bruno ali, em seu apartamento, em seus braços, em sua vida, enfim de volta de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Sentia-o arrepiado, sentia-o desperto da mesma letargia em que se vira nos dias anteriores; sentia mãos tocando suas costas e lábios que cobriam sua têmpora e seu maxilar com os beijos mais delicadamente frágeis que já recebera.

Delicadamente frágil como cada gota que caía do lado de fora.

Delicadamente frágil como a saudade que se esvaía a cada momento.

Virou o rosto devagar, para que fitasse os olhos negros cheios de afeição mais uma vez; deixou então que as respirações se igualassem; deixou que os ânimos se abrandassem, que as presenças se completassem inteiramente, que os corpos e os lábios se buscassem com o mesmo anseio macio da primeira vez. 

Não restavam mais perguntas que pudessem receber respostas truncadas, nem interrogações que perturbassem o burburinho tranqüilo da chuva. No silêncio do dia que se punha, estavam unidos até mesmo no que realmente queriam: acima de tudo, acima do desejo e da afeição, queriam substituir as últimas migalhas de dúvida e apreensão que ainda restavam pela certeza avassaladora da exclamação que pulsava mais viva do que nunca dentro de ambos.

E estando juntos, nada seria mais fácil.


End file.
